


She's Like the Wind

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A little birthday drabble written for theverytalented oncelikeshari.





	She's Like the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> I wrote this a while back.  I must admit- I had fun with this one! (>:
> 
> XXX,
> 
> missgranger2

"She's Like the Wind" 

I love how she feels beneath me.  

As soon as I climb on top of her, I am at home and all the bad thoughts seem to drift from my mind.  I put a leg on either side of her, loving how she gently shimmies up and down and jerks slightly to the right and left.  It creates the most exquisite sensation imaginable in my groin and I smile as I purposely  move my hips back and forth to make the feeling last and last.              

 I knew she was meant for me as soon as I laid eyes on her.

I had dozens and dozens to choose from and yet I wasn't interested once I spotted her.  I can remember holding my breath in awe when I finally found her among the others.  She was so damn beautiful and my fingers itched to touch every inch of her.  I can remember shielding her with my body from the other blokes as I knew they wanted her as badly as I did.  It was fate and perhaps a bit of luck that I claimed her first that day.

She is my best friend. 

Even at my worst, she doesn't judge me.  She allows me to talk and doesn't interrupt or offer useless advice.  She's there for me whenever I need her-twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, three hundred and sixty five days a year.   It's nice while I'm with her that I don't have to worry about arguments over petty nonsense or saying the wrong thing.  

Hermione doesn't know about her. 

I wouldn't dare tell Hermione about 'the other woman'.   I'm certain she wouldn't take it very well, nor would she understand.  I love Hermione.  I really do.  It's just that when I'm with this 'other woman', I'm the one that's in control and I'm the one that holds all the power and I kind of like it.  If Hermione ever found about us, she'd probably curse her with her wand or physically break her in two with her bare hands.    

She is irreplaceable.

 If ever something happened to her, I don't think I'd be the same, for a piece of my heart would be gone.  As I pull up on her, I feel the warm rays of the sun on my face and cool wind blowing through my hair.  I feel like I'm young again and that anything is possible when I take a ride on her.  She is the most brilliant broom I have ever had, and I wouldn't trade her for anything in the entire world.             

 

 

             

               


End file.
